Son Goku
GOKU'S BACKSTORY- Initially believed to have been born on Earth, Goku later learns that he is a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans, which is also the reason for his superhuman strength, and his birth name is Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto). As Goku grows up, he becomes the Earth's mightiest warrior and protects his adopted home planet from those who seek to harm it. Goku is depicted as carefree and cheerful when at ease, but quickly serious and strategic-minded when in battle and also enthusiastic to fight. He is able to concentrate his Ki and use it for devastatingly powerful energy-based attacks; the most prominent being his signature Kamehameha (かめはめ波), in which Goku launches a blue energy blast from his palms. Also pure of heart, Goku has frequently granted mercy to his enemies, which has often earned him additional allies in the process (though has also resulted in others taking advantage of his kindness), and he is one of the few who can ride the magic cloud called Kinto'un (筋斗雲, lit. "Somersault Cloud", renamed "Flying Nimbus" in Funimation's dub); which was another element adapted from Journey to the West. -Design- Goku is usually recognized by his unique hairstyle, which does not change in length except in his Super Saiyan forms; where his hair changes in color and length according to the form he takes. This is explained by Vegeta to be a common characteristic of full-blooded Saiyans.18 Goku's hair color changes from black to golden after ascending to a Super Saiyan, and his irises change from black to turquoise. In his Super Saiyan God form, both his hair color and irises change to a deep red. In his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, both his hair color and irises change to blue (hence its nickname "Super Saiyan Blue"). Goku prefers dressing in a dōgi uniform to show his devotion to Earth, instead of the standard battle fatigues of his race;19 the only time he actually does wear these garments is during his training with Gohan before the Cell Games.20 In his early childhood, Goku is introduced wearing a dark colored dōgi uniform with red wristbands and a white obi tied in a bow over the waist. Throughout the majority of the series, however, Goku is commonly seen wearing a red-orange dōgi uniform with a blue short-sleeved undershirt, blue wristbands, a blue obi tied in a knot over the waist, and dark boots with yellow or red stripes. Goku also often wears the encircled kanji of his training masters on the front and back of this uniform; the first being Master Roshi's, "kame" (亀, meaning "turtle");21 the second being King Kai's, "kaio" (界王, meaning "world king");22 and the third being his own, "Go" (悟, meaning "wisdom" or "enlightenment").23 Eventually, Goku stops wearing a kanji on his outfit24 and wears his obi as a sash around his waist.24 In Dragon Ball GT, he wears a multi-colored dōgi that consists of a blue fold-over shirt, yellow pants, pink wristbands, a white obi tied in a knot over the waist, and black shoes with white stockings.25 In Dragon Ball Super, Goku wears his signature red-orange and blue dōgi with his "Go" kanji again, though during the Golden Frieza arc and Universe 6 arc he wears a slightly different dōgi uniform consisting of an orange fold-over shirt and matching pants with blue wristbands, blue boots and a blue obi''tied in a knot at the side of his waist (which debuted in the film ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'). -Transformations- Super Saiyan- Achieved during the battle with Frieza. Super Saiyan 2- Achieved in Otherworld Super Saiyan 3- Achieved during his battle with Fat Buu Super Saiyan God- Achieved using the Super Saiyan God Ritual. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan- Achieved during the rematch with Frieza. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken- Achieved while battling Hit. Ultra Instinct- Achieved while his battle with Zamasu Mastered Ultra Instinct- Achieved while his battle with Merged Zamasu (Corrupted.)